


Rainfall

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Jongin, M/M, Power Outage, Romance, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which the power goes out and Jongin decides that's the perfect excuse to have a romantic night with his husband.





	

Rain pelted against the windows, a sudden flash of lightning startling Jongin into looking up from his work. He frowned slightly, the rain wasn't supposed to hit for another day or two the last he'd heard. For a moment, he simply watched, the dark grey clouds blanketing over the sky and rain spilling over sun-bleached concrete. A hint of a smile played on his lips, a sensation of calmness sweeping over him. The rain had always made him feel at home, reminded him of times at home with his mom's cocoa or cuddling with Chanyeol wrapped in blankets.

Suddenly, a flash of darkness swept over the room, and Jongin was brought out of his reverie to glance around. It wasn't particularly surprising that the power was flickering, and it took him only a moment to close up his laptop and grab his phone, retreating from the office space to go into the bedroom to retrieve candles. He didn't know if the power was going to go completely out, but he wanted to be sure that he was ready just in case. He'd learned years ago that it was better to be prepared for something that wasn't going to come instead of floundering around in the dark.

Chanyeol always laughed at Jongin for all the candles he bought, but he loved to bathe the room in their warm glow. He'd had to stop buying too many scented ones years ago, when he and Chanyeol had first started dating and the smells from too many candles ended up giving him a headache. So Jongin made do with mostly scentless ones in all shades, though he still bought a few select scents when he felt like pampering himself in the bathtub. It was a secret indulgence of his that he didn't readily share with most people he knew, but Chanyeol simply found it endearing that he liked things like that.

Rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen, he withdrew the box of emergency matches they kept in the bottom, just in case. A sudden vibration on the counter caused his attention to slide to his phone, a smile brightening his face when he saw his husband's name. “Hey, babe,” he answered the phone, leaning back against the kitchen counter. It was still a few hours before Chanyeol was due to be off work, but it wasn't beyond him to call every now and then on a break.

“Hi, beautiful. How's the novel coming?” Chanyeol's deep voice sounded over the phone.

Jongin hummed. “It's going okay. Wish you were here, though,” he purred softly. Lately, Chanyeol had been increasingly busy at his job, important cases popping up that demanded his attention. Jongin understood, of course, he knew that marrying a lawyer (even if they'd met while Chanyeol was only in law school) came with long hours, but it still didn't stop him from missing him and their nights together.

“I miss you too, Jongin,” Chanyeol let out a laugh, a deep sound that Jongin had fallen in love with years ago, even if some people always thought the other was too loud. “But listen, the storm going on has made Junmyeon start freaking out that files could be lost. So he agreed that we should all just go home. I have to finish a couple of things and then I'll be on my way?”

“Look at you, coming home before midnight,” Jongin joked, but there was an undeniable thrill at being able to see the other so soon. Only once had Chanyeol actually stayed until the middle of the night, when a crisis at the office had struck.

“It's practically a day off at this point,” Chanyeol agreed. “You need anything before I get home?”

“Just you,” he cooed. The lights flickered again for a moment before he was clouded in sudden darkness. “Oh, and just so you know, the power is now officially out here.”

“Well, at least you can get some use out of those candles now. Love you, see you soon,” Chanyeol said before hanging up.

Jongin sighed softly, and began to light the array of candles on the counter so that he could actually see, but the possibility of Chanyeol being home so much earlier than usual spawned an idea. It had been so long since they'd actually done anything romantic, and dinner was always sort of sad since Jongin would always have things ready too early and then Chanyeol would have to heat it up, and it was never quite the same.

When he and Chanyeol first met, Jongin hadn't been much of a cook. He had been an aspiring writer and worked as an assistant for a photographer named Sehun who had too much of his parent's money to spend and too many strange ideas. Most of Jongin's meals then consisted of what was cheap or when Sehun would drag him around to restaurants. Chanyeol's being in college meant that he mostly survived on takeout and ramen, so neither of them were particularly gifted in the kitchen, but that never mattered to them since they were content going on McDonald's dates or eating bowls of cereal on Chanyeol's fire escape.

But over the years, after Jongin's writing picked up and he began to get published, he dropped most of his hours with Sehun and only worked with him a few days a week (because he'd actually grown quite fond of his bratty boss over the years, even if he'd rather die than admit it). And in the hours of procrastination that followed most of his writing, he learned new recipes and techniques that transformed him into a respectable cook. He knew he didn't measure up to anything like his mom, and he still made some rookie mistakes of burning things or under-seasoning now and again, but he could at least do something reasonable.

Jongin didn't ever particularly expect of himself to enjoy a domestic life, and he knew that Chanyeol never expected that out of him, but as they moved in together and got married, he found that he enjoyed being the one to clean the house and have dinner ready for his husband. Chanyeol always tried to tell him that he didn't need to, that he was just as busy and that he didn't want Jongin to feel like a sad housewife. But Jongin had just laughed and assured him that he wasn't doing anything he didn't enjoy. It made him happy to see the expression on Chanyeol's face when he cooked something delicious, he liked the feeling of accomplishment when the house was cleaned up. Of course, he was still far from any kind of stepford wife, and sometimes the laundry went a little too long without being done and dishes had been known to sit nearly a full day before being scrubbed.

Opening the fridge, Jongin decided that an impromptu romantic dinner was in order. He reasoned he had about an hour given the commute time and depending on how long his husband got caught in work. Though he couldn't see as well as he normally might be able to, he was glad for having a gas stove so that he didn't have to rely on takeout to try and be romantic.

Just over an hour later, the dining room table was adorned with candles, the warm glow bathing over the dinner Jongin had laid out. Candles of varied shades of white and red stood around, some of them thick and short, others tall and tapering. The click of the front door alerted him to Chanyeol's arrival, and a smile crept to his lips as he went out to greet his husband. “Hey, welcome home,” he said, warmth evident in his tone.

Chanyeol grinned widely back at him before reaching out to pull Jongin in for a soft, lingering kiss. Jongin melted into his touch, his arms winding around Chanyeol's neck to pull him in deeper, mouth opening for his husband. The rain had dampened his husband's hair, and he could taste the storm on his lips. A soft noise escaped the back of Chanyeol's throat, a deep sound that sent a shiver through Jongin's spine. “I could get used to this kind of welcome,” Chanyeol said after breaking away for air, a laugh breaking through the quiet of the house at the tail of his sentence. “Something smells good...”

Jongin snorted. “Mhm, I thought we could use this little storm to our advantage,” he shrugged, waiting until Chanyeol had slipped off his jacket before he took the other's hand to lead him into the dining room.

“You did all this? Just since we got off the phone?” Chanyeol asked, fingers tightening around Jongin's.

“It's been a while since we've had a chance to do anything like this, so I didn't want to waste a chance for a candlelit dinner. I think I burned the potatoes a little bit, but they should taste fine,” he admitted. While a part of him wanted things to be perfect, another part of him knew that it didn't matter. Chanyeol never complained about anything like that, he was always the one who told Jongin to stop worrying most of the time.

“Now I feel like an asshole, I should have at least grabbed some wine or flowers,” Chanyeol smacked a hand against his forehead playfully.

Jongin laughed softly, “You're only an asshole if you let our dinner get cold,” he reminded him jokingly, leading him to the table. “Sit down, get comfortable,” he instructed before he made his way back to the candle-lit kitchen to withdraw a bottle of wine and two glasses for them.

By the time he returned to his husband, Chanyeol had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his slightly damp white button-down. Setting the glasses down, he poured them each a half of a glass before he took his own seat, a smile appearing. “It's nice that we get to have dinner like this together,” he said softly, an unspoken loss in his voice. When they were younger and just starting out, they had spent all of their spare time together, and there had been plenty of it to go around.

Chanyeol took a long sip of the dark wine, before he nodded slowly. “You know I love you, right? That I'm working so hard for both of us?”

Jongin's eyebrow raised. He knew what the other meant, but it was part of their relationship that he gave the other a hard time. Chanyeol had often run into troubles in the past because he spoke without running it through his brain first, but Jongin found it more amusing than actually offensive.

“Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm doing this all so that I might not have to work so hard later...” he back-tracked, a sheepish smile appearing.

Jongin rolled his eyes halfheartedly. “You're dumb and I don't know why I married you,” he joked, but leaned forward to press a soft, quick kiss to the corner of his husband's lips. “I know what you mean. And I get it, I just miss having more time with you.”

“I miss it too,” he agreed. There was a moment's pause before Chanyeol picked up his fork and took a bite of the potatoes, loud grumbles of delight slipping out a moment later.

“You're ridiculous,” Jongin reminded him, but there was a laugh in his voice, pleased that at least the other was enjoying the food, even if Jongin himself knew it was imperfect. Chanyeol was a little too abrasive for some people, a little too loud and eternally cheerful. At first Jongin had found him a bit grating himself, having always been a relatively quiet person. But as he grew to know Chanyeol more, he found himself getting lost in the way his too-loud laugh would fill a room and missing the deep baritone voice when he hadn't seen him for too long.

Moments of comfortable silence passed between them as they ate their dinner, filled with the dim flickering of candlelight and of faint touches under the table. Thunder cracked in the distance, a pouring rain sleeting against the windows. They had grown a comfort between them that didn't demand for conversation, it was the simplicity of being in each other's company and sharing a meal together that meant so much to them instead of forced idle conversation. Their silences were more comfortable and meaningful than other people's conversations, even if it had taken Jongin years to let Chanyeol realize that he didn't have to fill every moment with words.

“Junmyeon was thinking of having a get-together next weekend. Wanted to know if you and Sehun would want to come?” Chanyeol suddenly said.

Jongin swallowed his bite of bread. “Why? Wouldn't he normally just ask you to bring me? What's his sudden interest in Sehun?” he questioned. He was used to Chanyeol's boss throwing a variety of parties, and tagging along with his husband to them, but it wasn't the usual fair for Sehun to be brought up also. He could only think of a small handful of times the two had even been in the same room together.

Chanyeol shrugged a little. “You know how he is. I think back at his birthday party they had a...moment.”

His eyes widened slightly. “What? When? What happened?”

“Sehun didn't mention it?”

Jongin frowned slightly, trying to think back. “Uh, I don't think so? Then again, Sehun talks about so many guys that I probably didn't even notice if it was Junmyeon.” The photographer tended to cycle through different people regularly, and on their shoots and during editing he would divulge all-too-gory details. He recalled that he'd dragged Sehun along to the birthday party only because the other had been whining about not having any plans.

Chanyeol snorted. “Yeah, he mentioned something about them ending up together in the laundry room, so that's probably why he was asking about him.”

“Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I didn't know Sehun was Junmyeon's type though,” he hummed softly. But after confirming that he'd at least check with his friend, he reached for the bottle of wine, refilling the glasses. “But we can worry about all of that later, this is supposed to be romantic, right? Talking about our friends hookups isn't very romantic.”

“What should we talk about then? Do you want me to stroke your hair and tell you about how I could get lost in your eyes?” he asked, a wide smile playing on his lips as he reached forward, a hand coming to cup Jongin's cheek lightly.

He smiled slightly, leaning into the touch. “That couldn't hurt,” he agreed, reaching up to run his fingers over Chanyeol's hand. “I've missed this,” his voice softened.

Chanyeol ran a hand over Jongin's cheekbone. “My pretty baby,” he cooed quietly.

Standing, he took a step closer to Jongin before he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. A soft hum emitted from the back of his throat, leaning into the kiss pliantly. Chanyeol's mouth was insistent and tender against his own, a neediness written in the dance of lips.

“Chanyeol...” Jongin whined softly, pulling away from his husband just slightly, “Come here, I need you.” He stood, lacing his fingers through the other's to pull him back toward the hall and toward the bedroom.

“Someone's feeling impatient,” he joked softly, but there wasn't a protest as he began to follow along behind him. When they reached the bedroom, it was lit up in an array of candles spread around the room, these in shades of white and cream. Chanyeol paused as they stepped just past the threshold, an arm looping around Jongin's waist. “You really prepared for this, didn't you?” his words came almost as a whisper against his ear.

A shiver ran along Jongin's spine at the feeling of Chanyeol's hot breath fanning over him, and a slight smirk slipped onto his face. “I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this,” he agreed, turning in his husband's arms to face him.

They shared a silent look, one that called forth the years of their lives together. Of finding darkened corners in chaotic frat parties in college, of their first time together on Chanyeol's sofa stained with too much beer and too much spilled pizza, of shared kisses stolen whenever they got the chance.

Silently, Jongin reached for the buttons of Chanyeol's shirt, gaze heavy on him as he slowly slid each button through the hole. By the time he was on the last one, Chanyeol's fingers had moved to brush through Jongin's dark hair, a silent impatience in the touch. When the shirt was finally able to fall open, Jongin didn't hesitate to run his hands along the other's softly toned stomach and over his chest, reveling in the way he could feel the muscles contracting under his touch. He pushed the shirt back from his shoulders, at the same time leaning in and pressing his lips against Chanyeol's chest.

There was a low grumble from the taller man at finally having some of the contact they both craved. He allowed the shirt to fall down onto the floor, his fingers going to run through Jongin's hair as the younger pressed open-mouthed kisses against his skin.

Jongin broke away for a moment, hands moving to Chanyeol's shoulders to push him slightly, nudging him to go to the bed. Chanyeol complied, taking a couple of steps until the back of his legs hit their bed, and he sunk down. With a faint smile aimed at his husband, he lowered himself onto his knees before him, fingers reaching out to deftly undo his slacks. “Lean back,” he instructed, waiting until Chanyeol did so before he slipped his pants down over his hips, taking his boxers with them.

“You have too many clothes on still,” Chanyeol pointed out as Jongin stripped off the rest of his clothing and tossed it behind him.

Not having noticed all that much, Jongin shrugged before slipping the cream cashmere off and allowed it to join the pile of clothes. Without waiting for Chanyeol to encourage him, he let his fingers reach for the other's length, tugging softly.

Deep moans sounded above him, fingers tightening around the pale blanket by his side. Jongin always loved the sounds that Chanyeol made, loved the way he would softly encourage more touches and would pull Jongin deeper with a touch that sometimes got a little rough when he was too worked up. When his husband's cock was half hard, he leaned in and tongued languidly at the tip, fingers still motioning around his length to bring him to his full girth.

“Fuck,” came the whispered moan, Chanyeol overly sensitive from not having had time for much contact in the past weeks. He'd gotten himself off in the shower many times, but it was never the same as Jongin's plush lips wrapped around him.

Without warning, Jongin suddenly took the other's cock fully into his mouth, engulfing him until his nose was pressed against Chanyeol's pubes, taking in his musky scent. Fingers came to tug on his hair, surprise and impatience dancing in the touch, causing Jongin to look up at the other through his lashes in a way that he loved. He hummed softly around the length, the vibrations causing Chanyeol's hips to thrust forward subconsciously.

At the sudden motion, Jongin's gag reflex kicked in, throat tightening and tears stinging his eyes. He reached to swat his husband on the hip as a warning, but he stifled down his body's protest and began to slide along the other's length. His tongue pressed against the vein that ran underneath, and he moaned softly in the way he knew the other liked.

When he'd worked Chanyeol into a string of curses, he pulled off of him with a loud pop. There was a groan of protest from the other, and Jongin let out a quiet chuckle. “Come on, baby, it's a lot more fun if you fuck me,” he reminded him playfully before stepping away to undo his jeans, sliding them down and onto the floor, turning slightly just to ensure that he gave the other a look at his ass.

“Then hurry up and let me fuck you,” Chanyeol whined, reaching out pull Jongin close.

“Go lay back on the bed,” he directed playfully. They weren't the type of couple that had a specific dynamic in the bedroom, it tended to just depend on their mood. Though it was more common that Chanyeol was the one to fuck Jongin, neither of them minded a change in pace. Jongin did tend to be the more bossy of the two.

Chanyeol was usually content to let Jongin lead what he wanted, and that night was no different as he moved so that he was laying against the pillows, fingers moving to slowly stroke himself. Jongin took in the sight for a moment; the other lay bathed in dim candlelight, his large cock hard as he stroked lazily, his gaze blissed out and dark.

Tearing himself away from watching his husband, he walked over to the top drawer of their dresser to pull out the lube. He glanced at the package of condoms they kept there as well, but left them as he turned back to the bed. Crawling onto the bed, he made sure to keep his gaze focused on Chanyeol's face before he straddled his hips.

“It's been far too long for this,” he commented, squirting out some of the lube onto his husband's cock, causing a shiver at the coolness. “You know...” he started, letting his fingers dance along the length to spread the substance around before he lifted into position, “I already fucked myself open earlier thinking of your hard cock inside me...” The words left his mouth and he immediately seized the moment to sink himself down onto Chanyeol's cock.

Moans sounded from both of their lips, Jongin pausing for a brief moment to take in the sensation of being so filled, the sting burning faintly at the base of his spine. After a moment of waiting, Jongin rocked forward beginning a slow pace of fucking himself on Chanyeol, his hands resting on the other's shoulders.

“God, you feel so good...” Chanyeol breathed, low voice taking on a husky edge. His hands moved to rest on Jongin's hips, feeling him rock against him with a low groan.

Thunder cracked outside of the window, a flash of bright patterned lightning lit up the sky. Jongin glanced toward the window, a faint smile slipping onto his lips before he turned his attention back to his husband. Leaning down, he pressed their mouths together, Chanyeol's tongue immediately swiping against his own. His hips began to move more frantically, bouncing along his husband's cock with short gasps of pleasure slipping into the kiss.

While a part of him wanted to drag the moment out for as long as he could, given that it had been far too long for them to make love, but more than anything he was desperate for the pleasure. His fingers could never quite reach deep enough to keep him satisfied, and no amount of porn could substitute the sound of Chanyeol's throaty moans of his name.

Thighs burning, he slowed, drawing Chanyeol in deeper as he broke the kiss with a soft whimper. Taking the cue, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, pressing soft kisses against his collarbone as he flipped their positions. He lay Jongin down on the pillows, and his hands moved to grip onto Jongin's thighs to pull them around his hips.

With a soft groan, Jongin wound his arms around Chanyeol's waist, hooking his legs around his back as he pulled him in until the other's pelvis was flush against his ass. There was a loud moan from Chanyeol at the sensation before he drew back and shoved back inside of Jongin, immediately setting a quick pace. Chanyeol had always been more impatient than Jongin, and he couldn't help but love the feeling of his husband losing control and fucking him open with such intensity.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against each other and the crack of thunder. Running his hand along Chanyeol's sweat-slicked back, he allowed his nails to rake lightly down the flesh, putting his mark on him before slipping his hand between their bodies to touch himself. Chanyeol pressed a kiss against Jongin's collarbone as he continued to piston his hips into him, a particular squeeze around his length causing him to bite down on tanned flesh.

Jongin arched into Chanyeol, a loud cry of the other's name leaving his lips at the sudden flash of pain that felt so delicious against the endless pounding inside of him. Tightness and warmth clenched at his stomach, and he could hardly let out a warning before he was coming undone underneath his husband, releasing ropes of hot come over his hand and stomach.

Chanyeol paused when he realized Jongin came, eyelids fluttering with the sensation of the other's body tightening around him. When he noticed Chanyeol reaching between them, however, likely to pull out so he wouldn't overstimulate him, he shook his head. “I want you to come inside me,” Jongin whimpered softly, legs drawing Chanyeol inside of him again.

“Fuck...are you sure?” he asked, but Jongin knew that he was already dangling on the precipice of climax anyway. Tightening himself around Chanyeol again was all it took for his husband to resume thrusting inside of him, a few loud slaps of skin against skin was all it took until he was stuttering into stillness, a warmth filling Jongin.

A sleepy smile slipped onto his lips as he reached up to brush the sweat-dampened tendrils away from Chanyeol's face. Softly, he pressed kisses along his cheek and to the corner of his lips, waiting on him to come down from his high as rain pounded against the window.

“That was amazing,” Chanyeol finally uttered, voice sounding spent and raspy.

“You're amazing,” Jongin countered playfully, finally pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol's mouth. He could feel the smile more than anything as he returned the kiss, and only a moment later Chanyeol pulled out of Jongin to flop beside him.

“We should clean this up, but I don't really care right now,” he mumbled quietly.

Jongin let out a soft laugh. “You know, I had a lot more planned. Like I actually bought dessert and I was fully prepared to seduce you with a massage and everything. This was a lot easier,” he muttered, pulling his husband close and nuzzling into his neck.

“Well, hey, give me a chance to recover and you can always seduce me for another round.”

#

The next morning, sunlight bathed their bed through the window, and Jongin groaned softly as he glanced to the clock, knowing that Chanyeol had to wake up soon. “'Yeol, baby, wake up,” he nudged his sleeping husband who still lay curled around him.

After blinking a couple of times, Chanyeol stirred into wakefulness. “Uh-uh,” he protested sleepily, hiding his face on Jongin's shoulder.

Before Jongin could mention how cute he was when he was sleepy, Chanyeol's phone rang out from the nightstand. Jongin turned his head to glance at it, seeing the name Junmyeon he let out a sigh. He reached to retrieve the device, a small pang accompanying the motion in his lower back. “Hello?” he answered his husband's phone.

“...This isn't Chanyeol so I really hope this is Jongin,” came the voice from the other end, sounding far too awake for the time of morning it was.

“Correct,” he agreed sleepily.

“Is Chanyeol awake?”

Jongin paused to assess that Chanyeol was still positioned very comfortably on his shoulder, one leg draped around him. “Sort of?”

“Can I talk to him?” there was an edge of annoyance in Junmyeon's voice that usually appeared when he spoke to someone who wasn't giving him answers quickly enough.

With a slight nudge, he held the phone to Chanyeol's ear. “What?” came the muffled reply, finally raising up to somewhat acknowledge his boss on the line.

There was some muffled speaking on the other end, and Jongin assumed it was something about work and demanding that Chanyeol either arrive early or stay late.

“Nope. Sorry, I'm taking today off. I need a mental health day,” Chanyeol finally uttered before pushing the phone away from him. Jongin lifted it back to his ear.

“-just so you can fuck-”

“Junmyeon...” Jongin cooed into the phone.

“Oh...Jongin, sorry about that. Is that all he has to say to me?”

“I think so. He'll see you tomorrow Junmyeon. I'll be sure to bring Sehun to your next party so you can have someone to fuck as well. Bye bye,” he said playfully, ending the call and setting the phone back on the nightstand.

“You know he's gonna kill you for saying that, right?” Chanyeol snorted.

Jongin shrugged. “He's known you too long to fire you. Why aren't you going to work?”

“We need time together,” he said simply, leaning in to kiss Jongin softly, “Now we have all day.”

A smile slipped onto his face, nuzzling into his husband. “Then let's make the most of it,” he said playfully, a hand sliding down to grope at Chanyeol's bare ass under the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't write domestic fics. But what's life without taking a challenge or two? This is my attempt, and I'm very sorry because obviously I have no idea what I'm doing. But thank you, prompter! And thank you to anyone who bothers to read this because the world just needs more chankai ok. (Unbeta-ed because I’m the worst). Originally posted at [exohousewarming](http://exohousewarming.livejournal.com).
> 
> [LJ](http://kumjongin.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
